Följ ditt hjärta, Ginny
by Rakblad
Summary: Harry vs Draco. Vem av dem är Ginnys livs kärlek? Om det är Harry, kommer han våga ha ett förhållande med Ginny elr kommer han i första hand se till att hon är trygg? Om det är Draco, vad kommer deras familjer och umgänge att säga? Fenixorden? Dödsätarn


-Vi kan inte fortsätta såhär. Förlåt, men jag kan inte!

- Du kan inte, du får inte, ge upp. Gin! Jag klarar inte det här utan dej. Jag ber dej, stanna.

- Draco, jag är verkligen så ledsen.

Hennes förtvivlade ögon fylldes långsamt med tårar innan hon försiktigt lät sin hand nudda vid hans, innan hon snodde runt och sprang därifrån, skakande av snyftningar.  
Kvar stod Draco med en tomhet inom sig som skar i honom likt knivar.

- Harry, Harry! Vänta!  
Hermione skyndade sig flämtande ikapp Harry, som fortsatte i samma hastighet som förut med mörka ö behöver inte vara så, det kan lika väl bara vara rykten, begriper du väl?  
Harry stannade plötsligt och stirrade på henne.

- Det här kanske är förklaringen till varför hon undvikit mig? Varför hon knappt synts till de senaste veckorna? Malfoy kommer såra henne, han vill bara komma åt mej genom henne! Han utnyttjar henne.  
Hermione suckade irriterat.

- Är du inte lite väl paranoid nu? Malfoy skulle väl aldrig gå ut med en Gryffindorare, dessutom en Weasley, om det inte var äkta?  
- Jag vet inte hur det här ligger till, Hermione, men jag tänker gå till botten med det. Ginny är min, okej? Jag tänker inte låta någon sliskig orm ta henne ifrån mig.

Hermione suckade åter.  
- Harry, man kan inte äga en annan människa. Du är bara svartsjuk, kom över det! Om det stämmer finns det ändå ingenting du kan göra.  
- Du har fel, Herm. Du har fel.  
Med det som en slutreplik vände han Hermione ryggen och fortsatte gå.  
- Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör, Harry! Ropade Hermione efter honom.

I utkanten av biblioteket stod Draco lutad mot en bokhylla med ögonen stadigt fästa på en rödhårig flicka som satt nerböjd framför ett antal böcker och studerade effektivt. Den blonda pojken bet sig i läppen medan smärtan klöste och rev i honom. Med en suck tvingade han sig att se bort och skyndade sig ut ur biblioteket, och kolliderade naturligtvis med sitt hatobjekt Harry Potter.

- Se dig för, Malfoy. Och gå ur min väg.  
Draco fnös och hånlog mot Harry, som var en aning kortare än honom.  
- Din väg, Potter? Jag ser inte att den är reserverad för ett Ärrnylle.  
- Håll käften, gå åt sidan och lämna Ginny i fred. Om du någonsin kommer nära henne igen, kommer jag att döda dig.  
Draco såg på Harry och ryckte på axlarna.  
- Det vore intressant, Potter. Men tyvärr bestämmer du varken över mig eller Ginny. Är lilla Pottsorken avundsjuk?

Harry drog rasande fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot Draco.

- Ett ord, Malfoy, och jag dödar dig!  
Skrek han i samma sekund som Ginny stod i dörröppningen till biblioteket och tappade böckerna som hon höll i.

- Harry, vad håller du på med? Stoppa tillbaka staven och låt Draco vara!

Harry stod närmast chockerad i ett antal sekunder, hur kunde Ginny försvara det kräket? Det måste vara ett bevis på att ryktena han hört stämde. Monstret inom honom vaknade långsamt till liv och vässade dröjande sina klor.  
- Håll dig borta, Ginny! Det här är mellan mig och Malfoy.  
- Som du vill, Potter. Ginny, håll dig ur vägen. Jag vill inte att du ska bli skadad.

Draco log försiktigt mot Ginny medan han kastade en retsam blick på Potter och drog fram sin trollstav.  
Harry förlorade all sin kontroll och kastade sig över Malfoy och började puckla på honom överallt som han kom åt medan Ginny skrek och Draco försökte knuffa bort honom.  
- HARRY! NEJ!  
Ginny kastade sig fram när Harry fick grepp om Dracos strupe och höll på att strypa honom.

- Släpp honom Harry, NU!  
Hon grep tag i Harry och försökte förtvivlat dra bort honom från Draco, samtidigt som Harry grep tag i henne och slängde ner henne på golvet med en smäll. Ginnys skrik ekade i korridorerna och folk hade börjats samlas runt dem.  
Draco slet sig ifrån Harry och riktade trollstaven mot honom.

- Våga aldrig mer lägga dina vidriga händer på Ginny,  
mumlade han hotfullt medan Ginny försiktigt började kravla sig upp och försiktigt närmade sig dem.

- Draco, lägg undan trollstaven. Det är inte värt det. Potter är inte värd det.  
Ginny kastade en sårad och skräckslagen blick på Harry medan hon la ena handen på Dracos arm som höll hårt i trollstaven och upprepade.

- Det är inte värt det. Kom, så går vi.

Harry var som förstelnad. Han kunde inte fatta att Ginny tog Dracos parti, och det gick inte att ta miste på värmen i hennes röst. Hur kunde hon göra såhär emot honom? Hur kunde hon? Harry hade litat på henne!  
Medan både Draco och Ginny var oförberedda slängde sig Harry fram och grep tag i Ginny samtidigt som han riktade trollstaven mot hennes strupe och viskade i hennes öra.  
- Du svek mig, Ginny.

- Potter, släpp Ginny nu.  
Malfoy riktade åter trollstaven mot Harry nu, men försiktigare denna gång. Potter skulle inte få skada Ginny. Ingen av de tre inblandade hade märkt folksamlingen som bildats runt dem och som följde dramat med spänning förens en välbekant röst skrek.  
- HARRY! Vad i helsike håll du på med?  
En rödhårig pojke som var Harrys bästa vän störtade fram.  
- Släpp Ginny, är du helt knäpp? Släpp min syster nu! Vrålade Ron.

Ginny själv vågade knappt andas utan såg bara panikslaget in i Dracos ögon som en bön efter hjälp samtidigt som Harrys grepp om henne långsamt lossnade när han insåg vad han höll på med, och Ginny slängde sig snyftande i Dracos famn som tog emot henne med värme.  
Ron stirrade från Harry, till Ginny och vidare till Draco och tillbaka igen. Han tvekade men såg sedan på Harry.  
-Du hotar aldrig mer min syster, Potter. Aldrig.  
Så vände även hans bästa vän honom ryggen, och Hermione följde med Ron därifrån utan ett ord. Allting pågrund av Draco. Men han skulle få igen.  
Ginny kastade inte ens en blick på honom utan följde bara med Draco som knuffade sig fram igenom folkmassan.


End file.
